dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Samyaza (3.5e Elder Evil)
Samyaza Background Summary::The Father of Devils, The Fallen One, The Grigori Lord. The true origin of devils has been debated by scholars for ages. Some believe that they were demons who became corrupted by law. Others believe that they were celestials who fell from above. They attribute the source of this fall to a demigod named Samyaza.(knowledge DC 28) Samyaza was the child of a powerful diety. The exact one is in dispute, but what is agreed upon is that from his birth, he was rebellious. He argued with his parent and the other dieties, primarily about how to interact with their mortal creations. At the time, the dieties all agreed to refrain from directly touching the lives of their creation. They had to focus on carrying out their diefic duties. But Samyaza believed that the gods should be active and should care for mortals as a parent would for their child. At first, the other gods simply ignored his words, but when he attempted to walk amongst the mortals and influence their lives, the gods had no choice but to banish him to the far reaches of the multiverse. (DC 33) But while he was banished, some of the angels began to side with his point of veiw and, with a solar named Andras leading the way, they rebelled against the gods and tried to bring Samyaza back. In the end, the rebellion failed and the defeated angels were stripped of their divine forms and cast into the depths of Baator. As for Samyaza, he had not specifically encouraged the rebllion, so he was simply stripped of his divinity and sent to the material plane. (DC 36) After they fell, the angels, now called devils, began to plot how they would return to heaven and take vengeance against the gods. It was the devils who discovered that being worshiped brought power and it was they who established the first religions. once they had gathered enough power, they staged an invasion of heaven and almost overthrew the gods, but were forced to retreat after, in a desperate move, the surviving gods unleashed the hoards of the Abyss. The devils began their unending war with the demons and the gods were saved. The remaining gods realized they could also draw on the power of worship and reversed their policy on god-mortal interaction, to allow the creation of churches and faiths. (DC 40) It was during this time that Samyaza began to mate with humans and create the race of beings called Nephilim. He had them worship him as their creator god and began to draw great power to himself. He also made contact with the devils, and slowly took on their apperance. But the more he dealt with these beings, the farther into evil he fell. Eventually, he began to hate the gods that had cast him out and thought of ways to make them suffer. As he contemplated, a fiend named Asmodeus began to whisper in his ear. Asmodeus wished for the mortal races to be destroyed, which would weaken the gods terribly and allow him to steal their divinty. He was able to subtlely manipulate Samyaza into hating mortal. Samyaza's hatred manifested as plagues and disease which almost completed Asmodeus evil plan. Samyaza was stopped and cast by the gods into the the depths of The Serpent's Tongue.(DC 43) Now, Samyaza lies forgotten. Not even the Princes know where he is or what he is doing. Few even remember why they originally follwed his words or why they fell. But Samyaza remembers. (DC 46) Goals Samyaza has but one true goal, the destruction of the mortal races and the downfall of the gods. Since the awakening of his hatred, his malice manifest as a disease of the very world.(DC 45) Samyaza in the Campaign Samyaza lies beneath the ninth and deepest layer of Baator. Asmodeus conceals the elder evil's true whereabouts and not even the other Princes suspect. once he awakens, he breakes free in some random obscure part of the material plane. Description Samyaza's true form is that of an Infernal. He has black scaled skin and two large dragon-like wings. His eyes glow with eternal hatred and his mouth drips with arcane energy. Sign Sign::Horrid Blight As Samyaza sets his plans in motion, the world itself begins to die a slow, painful death. Faint: The save DC to resist any disease increases by 5. Moderate: Ordinary plants begin to wither. At the start of each day, all living creatures must succeed on a DC 15 Fort save or become sickened for the remainder of the day. Creatures of the animal or plant type that fail a second DC 15 Fort save take 1d3 points of Con dmg that day. Strong: The save DC to resist any disease increases by 10. At the start of each day, all living creatures must succeed on a DC 20 Fort save or become nauseated for the remainder of the day. On a successful save, the creature is sickended instead. Creatures that fail a second DC 15 Fort save take 1d3 points of Con dmg that day; the save DC for creatures with the animal or plant type is 20. Overwhelming: The save DC to resist any disease increases by 20. At the start of each day, all living creatures must succeed on a DC 25 Fort save or take 1d6 points of Con dmg. Malefic Properties Anathematic Secrecy: Immune to all divine divination spells and effects. Impervious to the Divine: Immune to all divine magic. Encounter Information ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Elder Evil